The inventions relate generally to cameras and specifically to the design of a camera that corrects distortion introduced by optical components which can capture wide field of view by processing image data.
Note that the points discussed below may reflect the hindsight gained from the disclosed inventions, and are not necessarily admitted to be prior art.